The present invention relates to a bearing for a shock absorber element of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a bearing which consists of a cover and a bearing plate, mountable on the vehicle body, with the elastomer element being accommodated in an indentation in the bearing.
Unexamined German Patent 197 19 301 A1 has already disclosed a body-side bearing of a shock absorber, whereby the piston rod of a shock absorber is held in an elastic buffer material which is in turn accommodated by a bearing housing mounted on the vehicle body. The bearing housing is constructed in two parts according to one embodiment, with an upper shell being connected in a form-fitting manner by catch hooks to a bottom shell in the manufacturing of the bearing housing.
German Patent 101 05 458 A1 discloses that an elastomer element may be used for a connecting arrangement between a shock absorber element, a vehicle-wheel suspension and the vehicle body; this elastomer element is soft before assembly and is greatly compressed in the installed state. No intermediate elements should be present between the elastomer element and the plate metal of the body.